


A Moment in Asgard

by InsaneNerdGirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Secret Summer, and yes i still suck at titles, i suck at them, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus fanfic written for my Philinda Secret Summer prompt "Phil takes Melinda to Asgard"<br/>Also known as “the one where Thor and Sif set up Phil and Melinda”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really not good at fluff, but i REALLY did try!
> 
> This one actually came about when i fell asleep at my computer. i woke up and there was a fanfic.
> 
> Leave kudos/comments and let me know how i did

Melinda May leaned on the railing, looking out over the water. She let herself relax… in this place there was very little to worry about.

She and Phil had been invited to the wedding of Thor and Lady Sif, and now all the guests were feasting. Phil was having the time of his life, but she had soon excused herself from the revelry. A cool breeze played with the silk-like fabric of the Asgardian gown that had been gifted her and she smoothed it down, enjoying the soft touch beneath her fingertips.

She felt a presence approach her and turned, then smiled faintly when she saw it was Lady Sif.

She nodded her head slightly, unsure why Sif had left the feast. “My Lady…” she said hesitantly; Asgardian customs were a bit unknown to her.

Sif smiled. “Do not bother yourself with titles, Melinda May.” She said, walking down to stand leaning against the railing with May. “We are comrades at arms, you and I.”

May’s lips quirked slightly, and she nodded in agreement.

The two of them stood in companionable silence, looking out over the water together.

“Why aren’t you celebrating with your husband?” May asked after a moment.

“I might ask you the same about _your_ beloved.” Sif answered, her eyes twinkling slightly as she turned toward the other woman.

“What?”

“It is not hard to see how you feel for Coulson,” Sif explained. “Both Thor and I have noticed how you look at each other.” She looked back towards the feast as a bout of laughter sounded. “Perhaps now, on a new world, a new place, you should allow yourself to admit it.”

May looked away. “It’s not that simple.”

“Love never is, my friend.”

 

A moment later Thor and Coulson appeared. “My Lady Sif,” Thor said, taking her hand in his. “Join me!” Sif smiled lovingly at her new husband, as Coulson and stood by, somewhat awkwardly.

“Surely you do not already miss me, my husband?” she asked, arching her brows.

Thor leaned down and gently kissed her hand. “Every moment without my Lady is too long.” He said with a smile.

“With your permission” he said, turning towards May, who had been busy admiring his biceps, “I would like to take my Lady away.”

One side of May’s mouth quirked. “By all means,” she said.

 

“I think that was planned” Coulson said when the two Asgardians had left them. May arched an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

Coulson grinned slightly. “We are being set up, you and I.”

“Well there aren’t many who can say they’ve been set up by two gods.” May replied, smiling faintly.

Comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the moonlight sparkling on the water. A bird chirruped from somewhere nearby and the breeze returned to play with May’s hair. Coulson looked at her, standing beside him, eyes filled with quiet contentment. She looked beautiful in her deep blue gown, but oh so small. He always forgot how small she really was, but being amongst all these gods and seeing her here so relaxed, he was reminded of just how small she really was, and how precious.

He placed one hand on hers gently, “Melinda…” he said quietly, as she turned towards him. Her eyes were warm.

“Have I told you yet how lovely you look tonight?”

“It’s the moonlight,” May replied softly, hardly seeming to believe her own words. “Everything looks beautiful by moonlight.”

Coulson reached out his hand and brushed her soft hair behind one ear as the breeze once again blew it forward. She smiled at his touch.

“Thor said that I act as if you are my Beloved.” He told her, watching her face intently for any change.

Her heart clenched in her chest. “But he doesn’t know about Audrey…” she finished for him.

“No he doesn’t” Coulson answered thoughtfully. “But I don’t think it would really matter.” He paused, looking for the proper words. “I love Audrey,” he said at last, “but you, May… you are my dearest friend, you are everything to me, and I’m not sure if I’ve ever actually gotten to thank you for being there for me through everything.”

May threaded her fingers through his. “You never had to say thank you, Phil.”

They shared a smile and looked out over the water again; their hands staying clasped.

“I don’t want this moment to ever end.”

 

But of course it did end, and life went on. After the wedding festivities, Coulson and May returned to Earth, but the seeds had been replanted. And as Heimdall looked down and saw all there was to see, if he informed the Prince and his Lady that perhaps the friends they had on Midgard had found something in each other once again, they would perhaps share a smile, for they knew the happiness one felt when they truly discovered who they were meant for.

 

 

 

 


End file.
